Zine-Age Mutant Ninja Turtle
[[Datei:AmAdvs 02 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Amazing Adventures'' #2]]Zine-Age Mutant Ninja Turtle ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus der ''Amazing Adventures''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 16. September 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Amazing Adventures #2 * Story: James Kochalka * Zeichnungen: Caleb Goellner, Chad Thomas & Noah Van Sciver *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität [[Liste der Amazing Adventures-Comics|Zur Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Volcano Time" * Nächstes Kapitel: "The Meeting of the Mutanimals, Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello **Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Tang Shen und Miwa (Cameo) *Kraang **Irma-Bots (erwähnt) *Foot Clan (erwähnt) *Groundchuck (Cameo) Handlung thumb|240px|left|Krieg der Langeweile!Eines Tages liegt Michelangelo im Versteck herum und langweilt sich zu Tode; und nicht einmal seine üblichen Spaßmacher können ihn aus seiner Lethargie reißen. Als er an Splinters Dojo vorbeikommt, hält dieser seinen Schüler auf und schlägt vor, dass dieser sich seine eigene Unterhaltung schaffen müsste; das bringt Michelangelo auf die Idee, sein eigenes Comicheft zu zeichnen. Er bereitet sich auf diese Herausforderung mit Feuereifer vor, doch am Anfang fällt ihm gar nichts Gescheits ein. Schließlich entschließt er sich, spontan einfach das niederzuzeichnen, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kommt... thumb|240px|Konzert mit HindernissenIn seiner Geschichte waren er und seine Brüder eines Nachts über den Dächern von New York auf Patrouille, die eigentlich ziemlich ereignislos verlief, bis sie über ein Open Air-Konzert stolperten, welches von einem bekannten Energiedrinkkonzern gesponsort wurde. In seiner Begeisterung für die gespielte Musik jedoch brachte Michelangelo versehentlich einen Werbecontainer, welche eine große Ladung dieses Drinks enthielt, zu Fall, so dass sich der Inhalt auf die Konzertbühne unter ihnen ergoss. Da die Sicherheitsleute daraufhin aufs Dach kamen, um dem Grund für diesen Vorfall auf die Schliche zu kommen, mussten die Turtles sich umgehend in die Gasse unter ihnen zurückziehen. thumb|left|240px|Lang lebe der Party Dude!Um nicht entdeckt zu werden, bogen die Turtles in eine dunkle Seitengasse ein, doch mit diesem Manöver liefen sie geradewegs in eine Gruppe von verkleideten Kraang hinein, welche (in für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich variierter Verkleidung) als Zuschauer beim Konzert anwesend waren. Die Außerirdischen eröffneten auf der Stelle eine Laserfeuerbarrage gegen die Turtles; doch als Michelangelo in diesem Durcheinander auf einen Stapel mit Energiedrinkdosen stieß, kam ihm eine Idee. Er schwang sich auf die Spitze des Stapels und zerschmetterte sie mit seinen Nunchakus, was die Dosen zum Explodieren brachte, deren gesamten Inhalt den Kraang entgegenspritzen ließ und deren Exoskelette durch Kurzschluss außer Gefecht setzte. Zwar verlor Michelangelo durch den Sturz vom zusammenbrechenden Stapel kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein, doch im Anschluss konnte er mit seinen Brüdern im Triumph als der "Party Dude" ("Partyhengst") des Abends wieder nach Hause zurückkehren. thumb|160px|Des Meisters blendende KritikWährend Michelangelo seiner Schöpfung den letzten Schliff verpasst, bemerken seine Brüder, was er gerade treibt, und rufen Splinter hinzu, damit er sich die Sache mal ansehen kann. Zu ihrer Fassungslosigkeit gefällt Splinter dieses Werk so sehr, dass er es mitnimmt und in seinem Schrein neben seinem alten Familienfoto aufstellt, während die Turtles ihre allnächtliche Patrouille aufnehmen und Michelangelo für seine Überraschungsleistung ein wenig gutmütig aufzwicken. Trivia *In dieser Geschichte erscheint Groundchuck als Markenzeichen/Verulkung auf die weitbekannte Red Bull-Energiedrinkmarke. Neudruckversionen *''Amazing Adventures'' TPB #1 (Februar 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures) Kategorie:Comics: Kurzgeschichten/Strips